The Dance
by changeofheart505
Summary: Minor Rasey, and hinted Capril. Probably hinted Apritello (not sure). Tang Shen has been reunited with her family. But, with her daughter gone, she may have no one to one to teach her family tradition. A beautiful dance. Luckily for her, she has one son who will continue the tradition.


The Dance

Splinter looked at his second oldest. The red banded turtle was kneeling in the dojo. His emerald eyes down.

He then looked at his wife, who had long ago been discovered alive.

Tang Shen was whispering to her son.

Splinter wasn't sure what to make of it.

But he could see Raphael nodding every once in a while.

He stroked his beard and shrugged as he took note of the time.

He should start making lunch...

* * *

"So...Master Splinter wore one?" Raphael asked his mother.

Tang Shen nodded and showed off a picture of Yoshi as a human.

Despite his dresswear, which seemed a bit ridiculous seeing as to it was the female's set, he looked dead serious.

She flipped the pages of her photo album some more.

More pictures.

Raphael smiled, "So...I shouldn't feel embarrassed..."

"That you wish to wear one."

Raphael looked down, bit his lips, and looked up at his mother. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Will you-"

"I'd be happy to, my moeru yōna jōnetsu."*

* * *

"Wow Casey, you look...great..." Leo said as he saw Casey Jones walk in.

April stormed right past them.

Her slightly curled hair being harshly pulled up into a bun.

Her heels clacked with each step she took.

"...how'd prom go?" Mikey asked as he saw April grab Donnie and pull him into the kitchen.

"Bad." Casey snorted, "I mean, I tried! I tried to make this night perfect for April!"

"But?"

"I dunno, I...I kept wanting to leave early. It was boring."

Leo and Mikey shared a look.

He just wanted to hang with Raphael.

"I would have rather been here, hanging with Ra- hey, where is Raph?"

See?

Leo and Mikey shrugged.

"He's in the dojo with Mom." Donnie said as he and April walked back in.

April shot him a look, "What did he do?"

Leo looked up, "Oddly enough, nothing. We have no idea what they're doing."

The group looked at the shut doors.

* * *

Splinter smiled as he watched his hot tempered son and his beloved wife bond.

They smiled and laughed lightly as Tang Shen taught Raphael one of her favorite dances.

Each of them had a pair of fans. One in each hand.

While the dance was slow, some of the movements matched the ninjitsu moves he had taught all his sons.

Raphael's mask had been discared and replaced by war paint.

Splinter shook his head and walked out of the dojo.

* * *

"Master Splinter!" Leo quickly walked over to his father.

Splinter stopped and looked at him, "Yes, Leonardo?"

"We were wondering what Raphael and Mother were doing in the dojo." April spoke up.

Splinter stroked his beard for a moment, "I...suppose you may look..."

The teens smiled and made a dash for the sliding doors of the dojo.

"BUT!"

Damn it...there's always a but.

Mikey giggled as that very line came across his mind, 'But...BUTT...'

"No matter what, I don't want to hear you teasing your brother about this. Your mother has...brought out a more artistic side to himself."

The group of teens blinked, but they promised to behave.

Leo pulled the door open and dropped his jaw in shock.

* * *

Tang Shen smiled as she watcher son.

His eyes closed, and his movements, while a bit rough, she would fix that later, were almost perfected.

She looked back at the sound of opening doors.

She grinned at her children and their friends shocked faces.

She patted the floor next to her.

They walked over and knelt next to her.

"Tang Shen," April whispered, "is this what you and Raphael been working on?"

"Yes. I had asked him to help me unpack and, well..."

 _FLASH BACK! (Tang Shen's P.O.V.)_

 _I had been given the spare room next to the dojo. I had brought many things with me._

 _And I had unpacked many of the boxes I had had Raphael help me with._

 _I was unpacking some of the things my mother had given me for special occasions, such as tea ceremonies and weddings._

 _"Mom," Raphael had spoken up._

 _I looked over at him, "Yes, m_ _oeru yōna jōnetsu?"_

 _He lifted one of my kimonos._

 _It was brilliant shade of red, with black lining, and emerald turtles._

 _Looking at it, and then at my son, I had fought the urge to laugh at the irony._

 _"I see you found my kimono."_

 _Raphael gently laid out the fabric on my bed. "Sensei had told us about them..."_

 _"Ah, yes. Though, they were mainly worn by women."_

 _"He said that too..."_

 _"Raphael?"_

 _"Hai?"_

 _"Do you wish to learn one of my favorite arts? It would require wearing the kimono, though."_

 _Raphael looked at me, before he nodded slowly._

 _I smiled as I opened another box full of cloths and silks._

* * *

 _Over the next few days, I would take Raphael aside to take his measurements._

 _We had picked out the cloths for his kimono._

 _Over that time, I had learned more and more about him._

 _In all honesty, I believe he would have been an almost perfect balance of Yoshi and myself._

 _He had Yoshi's temper and, while I'm sure many would disagree, my passions._

 _The moment I began to teach him the dance made me happy to see I could pass on tradition..._

 _END FLASH BACK! (Back to normal P.O.V)_

"I was originally going to teach Miwa, but..." Tang Shen sighed.

She then smiled, "I'm proud of him."

"He's beautiful..." Casey said softly as the song ended and Raphael finished the dance.

His back faced them.

He turned to face his mother with a smile, but it dropped upon seeing his brothers and their friends.

His cheeks went red and he buried his face in his hands.

Casey stood up, "Uh...Raph? I...uh...I liked what ya did just now...with the...uh...the dance."

Raphael looked up and noticed his brothers and April nodding in agreement.

"You were amazing!"

"Almost as good as me."

"Would you mind if I learned?"

Raphael looked at his mother and smiled as he slowly lowered his hands.

Casey smiled back at him, before holding out a hand, and asking, "Mind if I have the next dance?"

Raphael snorted, rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "I just hope you aren't a klutz on the dance floor."

Casey chuckled sarcastically and pulled Raphael close.

Even if he was bad... he knew two people who could help him learn.

 ***Fiery passion in japanese according to Google translate.**


End file.
